arya
by harlow.love
Summary: spock/oc had a dream about this and needed to get it out of my brain. I envision spock as he is in tos and arya looks similar to babydoll from suckerpunch will be much longer. rated m for later chapters. please be gentle it is my first ever story. enjoy


"You better get used to this" my mother spoke softly, breaking my concentration from the hard drumming of raindrops on the cars roof. "the rain"  
she nodded towards the window. "San Fransisco has one of the highest percentages of rainfall per year" I looked at her and she seemed to be fighting back tears "mother" I moved from my seat to the one inbetween my parents and grabbed her hand. "you can't be sad, you know I have been working very hard for this" she gave my fingers a tight squeeze as a tear made it's way down her cheek. " I know, it's just going to be so lonely with you being gone and your father always so busy" my dad gave a small sigh "please don't guilt me" I felt the familiar burn and pressure of unshed tears behind my eyes " I want you to be happy for me, this is what i want...it's what i need"  
"I just don't understand it, you have everything you need at home, you don't have to work a day in your life and you know that." i sighed, ragged from reliving the same conversation everyday since i told my parents i was joining starfleet. i gave an exasperated sigh "we have discussed this thouroughly, living the life of a stay at home wife and mother is what you wanted, but it is not what i want, i appreciate everything you guys have done for me and it may not seem like it, but this is hard for me too. i want more than to lounge around the mansion all day waiting for a rich man to sweep me off my feet so i can be his arm candy...no offense" at that my dad gave a small laugh and my mother cut her eyes at him."how will you ever find a man, being cooped up on a space ship all the time" leave it to her to think about that. she was well bred and raised a debutaunt, told from a little girl her job was to be perfect and marry a rich man, and that's just what she did, but i knew early on that i wanted more from life "that is the least of my worries mom" "but..." she began "charlotte" my father gently chided "lets not spend these last few moments arguing, it is going to happen wether we like it or not" i gave my dad a smile and grabbed his hand "we support you dear, we are just...anxious" he said. i understood where my parents were coming from, I was the only child of Liam and Charlotte Evans, my father was a financier that owned more than 35% of the business and properties in New York City i was born into a very powerful and wealthy family, never wanting for anything that could be found on earth. however what i truly wanted couldn't be found here, as far back as i can remember i had wanted to explore the stars wanting my mother to read me tales of space adventures instead of the typical fairy tales most other little girls loved. i relished the tales of far off planets and alien races that she had visited in her role of duitiful wife of a mega mogul. she was a well traveled woman, before i was born.  
i looked at my her face, she was a gorgeous woman, platinum blonde and porcelain complected with peircing green eyes that were curently blood shot from crying,  
she was very petite and smart as a whip. i took after her in looks, but my personality was purely my fathers. i turned and looked his way, for as feminine as my mother was,  
my father was the complete opposite, he was a large man with salt and pepper hair, sharp blue eyes and a posture that demanded respect,he exuded confidence and intelligence. when he walked into a room people took notice, i believed that had a lot to do with his major success, that and his shrewd buisness sense. "you are precious to us Arya, i couldn't live with myself if anything happend to you" my mothers voice cracked. I sighed a little.  
"mom, i am a grown woman, i know you worry about me, but you have to let me live my life, plus, chris said he will look after me, have you ever known him to lie" i asked my mother with a raised brow "Christopher Pike is the reason you are leaving me" she threw her hands over her eyes and began to sob. my father and i looked at each other and i rolled my eyes, he gave me a knowing smile. "no he isn't, i would have done this with or without him, he just made it easier"  
"he is the one that put the idea in your head in the first place,...im going to kick his ass!"  
at that i couldn't help myself, i burst into laughter. for the most part my mother was a very reserved woman, these kind of outbursts only occured when she was upset with me "mother, you are being dramatic" i tried to calm her "when i see him, im going to give him a piece of my mind"  
my father reached across my lap and grabbed her arm "Charlotte, let it go" he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand, she relaxed into me a little. after a moment she spoke, "im sorry honey, im just so scared for you...and for me, my sanity at least. i guess i will have to just spend some more time with marie." she sighed heavily Marie had been my live in nanny my entire life, leaving her was almost as hard as leaving my parents. my eyes stung and i let the tears i had so valiantly fought fall down my cheeks "not you too" my dad said wiping one away, droppin my mothers hand and putting an arm around me. this past week leading up to today was a rollercoaster of emotions for me...crying one minute and laughing the next, no matter how sure i was this was the right decision, it was still the hardest one i had ever made. "i will visit whenever i can, and i will call you every week" i tried to soothe her "every week, that's all" i gave her an exasperated look "i will call you as often as i can." with that she seemed to relax a little. i looked from her to my father, who seemed to be inwardly fighting something "what is it dad"  
i asked " i am proud of you, i know it isnt easy leaving your whole life, but im proud that you do what you feel is right and don't let anyone live your life for you." my mother shot him a look "just know we will always be here for you, day or night it doesn't matter, if you need us, you know where we are" he kissed me on the temple and i closed my eyes relishing these final moments i had with my family. it would be six months before i could see them again. i felt a mixture of excitement, anxiety and sadness. it was bittersweet, but i was looking forward to the adventure that lie ahead. Before i knew it the smog from the city was thick and the buzz of life was just beyond our window. i breathed in every detail of the skyline, taking a mental picture, New York City was in my blood, it would be very strange to be away from the only place i had really every known. the only place i called home. my stomach flipped as i saw the airport come into view, knowing one door was coming to a close and another being thrown open. i could hardly sit still. my father let go of my hand and pulled out two glasses from the small in limo bar and filled them with an amber liquid, knowing it was liquor for him and my mother both. it made me feel sad. inwardly i hoped my mother would be fine, i truly did feel guilty leaving her, but i refused to let my guilt stop me. my father grinned at me and once again my mother began to sob "mother, stop this, please be happy for me" i begged. she mumbled something wiping her eyes. i sighed, her love for me was obvious, but she smothered me, constantly calling me anytime i stepped out of the house and having my fathers guards follow me everywhere. she even went as far as to having my cell phone tracked so she always knew where i was. when i told her how upset that made me she said it was purely out of love "you are the only child of a prominent family, anyone could kidnap you at any moment." she said trying to justify it. i truly belive she was doing what she thought was best, but i felt her actions bordered on obsessive and it was more than a little creepy. my father being a mainly silent partner when it came to how i was raised,  
had little to say on the subject i could see in his eyes that it bothered him, but he never went against my mothers wishes when it came to me. with the only exception being that he allowed me to enter college to study xenolinguistincs which was my passion, and the area of study i majored in. he saw my talent early on and frequently utilized it during buisness transactions with others,  
noting that in order for me to expand my knowledge i had to go to school "Charlotte,she is going and that is the end of the discussion" it was the only time i ever heard my father be gruff with my mother. i will never forget the look on her face, it was as if he slapped her. "well..." she said and just walked off. they didn't speak for weeks after that, and my mother made a point to be completly uninterested in my studies. it took me a little over two years to complete a masters degree in the subject, and it was that degree that paved the way into starfleet for me. i would be forever grateful for my fathers one act of defiance, even if secretly he knew my plans of leaving all along, he wanted me to be happy, no matter how it made him or anyone else feel.  
i began to bounce in my seat as we made our way onto the tarmac, and my heart did a flip when i saw the large jet with "starfleet academy" scrolled on the side. i jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. I could see a large line of cadets on a starwell that led inside the plane. standing next to it was Captain Chrisopher Pike, i grinned from ear to ear as we made eye contact and he gave me a small nod. i made my way toward him, slowing a bit to allow my parents a minute to catch up. "Take care of our girl" my father said as the two men engaged in a short embrace. My father and Chris pike had been friends since childhood, even though there adult lives took very differnt paths, i remember frequent visits from him throughout my life, and he was thought of as family. I believe he is the sole reason i had my fathers blessing to join starfleet. knowing chris would look after me "you know i will liam" he nodded at my mother. knowing full well she was pissed at him. which she showed by turning up her nose "women" my dad said shaking his head "stubborn women" he looked at me. i smiled and at that moment, the weight of what was soon to transpire hit me. i jumped into my fathers arms and began to cry "thank you daddy" i whispered to him "i love you princess, please be safe" he said, i could hear his voice start to crack as he sat me back on my feet. he kissed me on my forehead, and i turned to my mother who looked as though she was about to crumple she opened her arms and i gave her a tight embrace.  
"even though i don't condone this, i love you dearly and will be anxious to hear from you" she said my cheek wet from both our spilled tears "please don't forget me" her voice was so small "mother, i love you sooo much, please don't worry about me. i will be fine." we hugged for what felt like an eternity until a cough from pike brought us to attention "cadet evans, we have to load up" it was weird hearing chris use such a formal tone with me, but i knew i had to get used to it. "yes sir" i said wiping my face and walking towards the stairs, my father handed my single suitcase to pike and the men exchanged a few words i couldn't hear over the sound of the planes engine firing up. i began the climb up the stairs and my legs felt like jelly. i gave one last look over my shoulder and saw my mother leaning on my father sobbing once again. i stood up straight excited to start my new life.

The energy on that plane hit me like a wall...so much chatter and obvious excitement. it was a full house, every seat was filled, save one. Pike motioned for me to take it, taking my bag from me and placing it in the overhead bin i took a moment to look at everyone. there was a menagerie of different races, colors and species, all inter mingled.  
it was as diverse as the streets of new york. immediately i felt right at home.  
i settled in my seat which was inbetween a human male of asian descent and what appeared to be a rather young human male. "ello, i am pavel chekov" the young man to my left spoke, his voice rich with a russian accent "hello, i am arya evans" i spoke in his native tongue. both his eyebrows raised and a smile flashed across his face "you speak russian" more of a statement than a question...i smiled at him "i mean, it is good to know that there is someone that will remind me of home, while i am away" he had a weary look in his eye, a mix of fear and homesickness "well pavel, anytime you miss home come and find me" he gave me a genuine smile as i turned the man on my right "hello" he said extending his hand for a shake.  
"i am hikaru sulu...and i can't speak japanese" he said as a joke. i smiled at him "well it is nice to meet, you and if you ever want to learn, come find me" he returned my smile. i saw pike watching the interaction through the corner of my eye. he then stepped into the isle and loudly cleared his throat, it took a minute but sure enough the plane fell silent "good morning cadets, im captain christopher pike and i will be your chaperone to starfleet headquaters, it is a 2 hour flight, i ask that you stay buckled in your seats until we reach altitude. after that feel free to walk around, there is a snack bar and restrooms on the upper level. on behalf of starfleet i welcome you and thank you for your service"  
there was a small round of applause as christopher sat.  
i shifted in my seat a little when the plane roared to life "are you wery excited" pavel asked "i have been waiting for this day a long time, im super excited" he nodded and smiled at me "captain pike to the front deck please" a voice called out over the loud speaker. chris sighed as he made his way to the front, the chatter ignited again as people began to wonder what the hold up was. it wasn't long before we all found out. the door to the plane swung open amd chris stepped over the threshold, followed by a young man. he was mid twentys i guessed and looked to have recently been on the losing end of a bar room brawl. even through the black eyes and split lip you could clearly see he was handsome. his eyes scanned the crowd and quickly found mine pike gestured for him to stand next to a pole in the middle of the isle, close to where i was sitting. "well hello gorgeous" the young man said to me "jim kirk" he streched out his hand and i couldn't help but turn my cheek as the smell of liquor smacked me in the face "wow, that bad huh" he said blowing air into his hand and smelling it. "sorry about that, i had a rough night"  
he said, looking a little smug as he spoke. i rolled my eyes as he grinned at me and winked disgusted by both his smell and arrogance.  
finding himself a seat on the floor next to my legs he shrugged off his backpack folded his arms and seemed to fall asleep.  
i saw pike give a small head shake, but i could see the smile in his eyes "captain pike to the front deck please" a voice buzzed over the speakers "unbelievable" pike grumbled throwing off his seat belt and stomping to the front yet again.  
by this time i was starting to fidget in my seat "im sure it is nothing" pavel tried to soothe me and i gave him a small smile. "we will be going in a short time" i smiled at him knowing he was just trying to help. i closed my eyes willing the butterflies in my stomach to subside, my excitement was about to boil over. chris returned a few minutes later "sorry for the hold up folks, we are ready to go now" with that the plane slowly started to roll forward.

The plane touched down exactly 2 hours later. everyone stood and began to grab there belongings and once again pike began to speak "alright everyone, i know you are excited, but give me your attention one minute" he lifted his hands gesturing for everyone to pay attention "all first years follow me, everyone else be safe traveling to your quaters, if you have any questions there are advisors at the main hall, tomorrow night at 7 there is a Mandatory meet and greet, you will find the details downloaded to your padds, be safe, and welcome to starfleet" at that everyone began clapping and i couldn't keep the smile off my face. Kirk was standing next to me "am i to assume you are a first year" he asked me. i just looked at him "i can tell by how excited you are" he explained "i think it's cute"  
i chose not to respond " i mean that in a nice way, your a fiesty little thing" he said "what's it going to take to get you to talk to me" he asked.  
"maybe i should start over" he began "my name is jim, it's nice to meet you... "arya" i finished his sentence with a sigh and his face lit up "arya, interesting" i couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. as if he heard my inner thoughts he said "i have never heard that name before, it's beautiful. just like" i stopped him befoas re he could finish. "look, im flattered, but i didn't travel all this way just to hook up with some random dude i met on a plane, i came here with a goal in mind and im not going to let you or anyone else mess that up for me. so thanks but no thanks" he looked astonished and stood there as i made my way to stand at captain pikes side. ignoring the snicker he let out and the "good girl" he said under his breath.  
when all the first years gathered we began the walk from the air field to the main hall. as soon as i exited the hangar the sounds and smells of the academy embraced me and invited me to explore, the grounds were huge and the picture i had painted in my mind didnt hold a candle to the real thing. people were everywhere. it was teeming with life and frentic energy.  
i soon got lost in the bustle and flow of foot traffic, completly in awe of my surroundings. i felt the need to pinch myself. was this real?  
The sensory input was astonishing. the smell of shuttle exhaust reminded me of home. the sound of voices and the mixture of faces was amazing. i wasn't just on the other side of the country,  
i was seemingly in a different world. Starfleet was an all new love affair to me, i was starry eyed and it showed. i bounced on my heels and rejoined the group. Pike was pointing out differnt buildings and historical factoids as everyone dutifuly paid attention, but my mind was elsewhere. It wasn't long before we were standing in front of the main hall. I tipped my head back and the followed the line of the building all the way up to its peak. it was impressive, a palatial structure of glass and concrete that pierced the clouds. i was hoping that the interior was just as awe inspiring as the outside, and i wasn't dissappointed, the black veined marble floors and very large colums gave the large open area a sopisticated feel while the aluminum accents and clean angles gave it a modern feel.  
Pike directed us to a long line "everyone check in at the desk, this is where i leave you. if you need anything let me know" we all thanked him amd he walked over to me "i will be waiting for you on the front steps, and then we will walk to your quaters" leaving me to stand in line "next" the barjoran female called from behind a tall desk, i stepped forward a little nervous "name" she asked "arya Evans" I replied "full name please"  
"arya nicole Evans" she didn't look up from the notes she was obviously taking "race" i raised my eyebrow confused at the question and waited for her to look at me "what is your race dear" "human, female, caucasian" she returned to her notes, "height" "5 feet" "weight" "um...93 pounds" "hair and eye color" "blonde, left green right blue"  
she once again stopped her notes "step forward please" i did as she asked swallowing hard "let me see your eyes" i looked up towards her letting her see the first thing people usually noticed about me "heterochromia is very rare, especially such a pristine example of it" releasing the eye contact she then said "please place your right index finger on the padd, it will set the lock on the door to your quaters and will serve as your identification" i did as she said "step to your right and you will be given a padd and communticator. "next" i was surprised by the curt dismissal but realized quickly how many people were standing behind me. i did as i was told and soon i was done with check in.  
i made my way out the front door and saw pike wave to get my attention. "ready to see your new home"  
"i am" we began walking down a long sidewalk that seemed to wind around the entire grounds the crowds began to thin out the further we traveled "i wanted to talk to you about your roomate" the word roomate surprised me, even though i knew i would have one, somehow the thought escaped me. "what about my roomate" "well, ive been spending a lot of time trying to find someone perfect"  
he rubbed the back of his neck looking nervous "what is it" i asked nuding him with my shoulder. "i really want you to be happy this year, make some new friends and i think she is a great fit...  
however, she is a little wild." he paused "i have known gaila for about 3 years now and she really is a sweet thing, i want both of you to excel,i think you would be good for each other. she will help you get out and meet people, and i was hoping you would help keep her on track" realization of what he was truly trying to say donned on me. "i understand" he looked my way and a smile crept into his eyes "i knew you would, but listen, if she starts to interfeer with what you have going on don't hesitate to let me know." "im sure i will be able to handle it" we walked a little further and i gathered the courage to tell him something "listen chris...i mean captain, i really appreciate everything you have done for me, if it wasn't for you, non of this would have worked out for me, i owe you"  
"no way, this is my job, and i think of you like family, i love your mom, but she never would have let you go. it makes me happy to see you happy" i smiled and wrapped my arm through his, putting my head on his shoulder. we walked the rest of the way just like that in companianable silence. "there it is" he spoke staring staright ahead, a large open field gave way to many small 2 story buildings each identical to the next. "these are the students quaters, there are 20 buildings total, you live in the 8th" staff quaters are directly east, he pointed that direction, im in building 6. its only about a 5 minute walk from your place. "each apartment holds 2 cadets. and they are co ed. not meaning that guys and gals stay together, but meaning your neighbors could be anybody. we like to get an early start prepping you for life on a starship which means sharing close quaters with everyone" i understood and also thought it was a good idea you are up here on the right, i followed him to a metal gate that he swung open revealing a small patio with a table and 4 chairs and a steel door without a doorknob i was confused about how to open it "what do i do"  
"press your thumb onto the key pad" i did as he said and the door slid open with a hiss "welcome cadet Evans" a disembodied voice spoke as soon as i entered the room. i turned looking back at chris "computer" he said as the door shut behind him. i took a look around the room. it wasn't nearly as large as the home i was used to but i was immediatly comfortable. there was a small living area with a large sofa and chair along with a television and comm station, the kitchen was off to the right and i took a moment to look through it noticing it was fully stocked with appliances and groceries "who went shopping" i asked positive i already knew the answer "well, your mom sent me a list and i just stocked it up for you" he said taking a seat in the cushy living room chair. i smiled at the thought of chris shopping for me "i didnt know you were a vegetarian, do you know how many stores i had to go to to find everything on that list"  
"sorry" i said giggling. it was then that i noticed there was also a replicator. i had heard of them, but never actually seen one. "how do i use the replicator" "well, you should ask your computer"  
"what?"  
"all you have to do is say "computer, then ask your question"  
i eyed him curiously then spoke "computer... how do i use the replicator" a soft beep sounded then the disembodied voice spoke again "press the large green button on the replicator, speak into the microphone on the front and it will be made for you...shall i give you a demonstration?"  
"no thank you" then another soft beep "all quaters have them, pretty nifty huh?" he said standing "what all does the computer do?"  
"well, the usual, it will tell you the time, adjust the temperature, turn appliances on and off, pretty much anything you need it to do. there is a manual in one of the kitchen drawers"  
i was completly amazed "come on, lets look at the rest of the house" he walked from the living room to a small hallway, there were two doors on each end and two in the middle "these are the bathrooms" he opened one of the doors and a light flicked on i was happy with the size of it, and it had a walk in shower and a bath tub. "the shower can be water or a sonic shower, whatever is your preference"  
"and am i to assume it is fully stocked as well" his face reddened a little bit and i knew the answer i looked in the cabinet and found all of my usual toiletries and cosmetics.  
i inwardly groaned at the thought of chris having to purchase tampons for me "im sorry" i said "no worries, i had some help in this department...lets take a look at your room he led me to the room directly right. i pushed the door open and was automatically at a loss for words... if my mother wanted to make me happy with toiletries and food she completly outdid herself with my bedroom. a large sleigh bed took up most of the space, but it was covered in a gorgeous multi colored fluffy comforter and dozens of pillows,  
pictures of my family adorned the walls, there was a large television hung across from the bed and beautiful curtains on the windows. i noticed my acoustic guitar was on a stand in the corner and when i looked in the closet, it was completly full of all my clothes from home. tears came to my eyes and i tried to hold them back "your keyboard and electric guitar are in there cases under your bed, your dad didn't want you to not have them"  
all of the events of the day hit me at that moment and i jumped into chris' arms "thank you so much" is all i knew to say "hey, don't thank me, it was all your parents. call them this evening"  
"i will" i sniffed "let's go take a look at that patio again" he was obviously uncomfortable at my sudden change of emotions, he led me through the living room back outside he pointed out a small area of soil " you can plant things here if you would like, have fresh herbs or veggies, whatever" "i think its a nice touch" was the only comment i made about it "so do i" he seemed to look at a loss for words "well, i think that's about everything, gaila will be here sometime tomorrow, if you need anything my info is on your padd as well as the comm station, you can just ask the computer to call me and it will...can you think of anyhing you need before i go?"  
i thought about it for a second "i know my schedule is on my padd, but how do i know how to get to the buildings"  
"there is a map downloaded on it, but it's not too hard, the walkway we took from the main hall to here goes throughout the entire grounds, stick to it and look for the building number"  
"okay, that sounds easy enough, thank you again"  
"no problem kiddo, now you let me know if you need anything day or night...nothing is too small...i hope you like it here, starfleet is damn lucky to have you"  
he smiled and gave me a small hug "and don't forget tomorrow night's meet and greet at the main hall, it's mandatory"  
"i will be there with bells on " i gave him a huge grin as he turned and stepped through the metal gate, it closed with a soft clank and for the first time in my life i was alone in my own place.


End file.
